


[Milex] Instant Crush

by summerroad7



Series: Sweet Heart Sweet Light [2]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex is just stupidly in love, Fluff, M/M, Miles works at a flower shop, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: A new flower shop opens in LA. All of the sudden the Monkeys are getting flowers flooding in their rehearsal room.Alex has no regret about it.





	[Milex] Instant Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I wrote a few month back for this genius AU https://twitter.com/fookinshalalala/status/1034099966342561792?s=21  
> The original post is way too cute I can literally cry every time I think about it 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, I just want them (in another universe maybe) to get a freaking room.

Instant Crush

 

 

 

“This isn’t some prank is it?”

 

Jamie asks the moment Alex steps into the studio, holding a bouquet. Rose this time, ruby red and beautiful but also extremely ridiculous, considering Alex has been bringing a new bunch of flowers every single day for the past two weeks. They literally have to order new vases from IKEA yesterday.

 

“Where exactly did you get that from?”  Matt helps Alex remove the oldest bunch to make room for the new one. He grins knowingly while asking. When Alex awkwardly stops him from throwing the old bouquet directly into the bin, that grin on Matt’s face turns to a sly smirk.

 

 “From the new flower shop right around the corner. Across the street from that Shadow Puppets bar. “Alex mumbles, choosing each word carefully while picking out a pedal from those now withered flowers. The pink color has faded and it’s slightly curly on the edges. Alex places it in his notebook before turning to his friends. Jamie is staring at him as if he’s some ghost while Matt is clearly amused, trying his best to not laugh.

 

Alex blurs out a “What?” before turning red himself. Luckily, Nick chooses the right time to burst in. They begin to rehearse the new song Alex wrote last week about some affair in a bar. They are probably thinking he has met someone the last time they went out together, which happens to be about half a month ago. It’s not even close to the truth, but Alex has no intention to tell. Not yet.

 

It’s not like he knows how to put it. It’s an accident turning into instant friendship and then a hopeless crush. There’s something special about him: Alex knows it the second this man with a John Lennon haircut cracked that soft smile.

 

_He told Alex (who just knocked over a pot of mimosa because he was thinking about some lyrics and not paying attention) it’s no big deal, then got down on his knees right in front of a stupidly panicked Alex, gently saving the poor plant from dying on the ground. Alex couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his hands are, when those long bony fingers were holding a handful of soils and the mimosa. “Could you please grab me a pot? They’re down there on the lowest shelf.”_

_“Oh! Yeah, yes...sure.” He murmured, hurrying to get the job done. The young man smiled at him again when Alex held out the new pot for him._

_“Sorry - “_

_“I’m Miles - “_

_They spoke at the same time. Alex failed to recall his own name for a moment (which horrifically was not even for the first time). Miles repeated his name and the way he pronounced it took Alex back to the few summers he spent in Liverpool when he was little. He’s suddenly homesick and really wanted a cup of Yorkshire tea._

_“Do you want some tea?” Miles asked suddenly, as if he could read his mind. Alex had nothing planned for the afternoon. He blinked hesitantly, and Miles was grinning at him in a subtly encouraging way. It’s hard to get nice tea in LA, Alex reasoned._

 

_Anyway, that’s the reason he gave to himself when he nodded an agreement. They had the tea inside the shop. That was with no doubt the best afternoon tea he’d ever had since moving to LA a few years ago. Miles turned out to be extremely easy to talk to. In between conversations, he made silly jokes that reminded Alex of Home. Very soon Alex found himself cracking up at Miles’ unfinished sentences, somehow knowing what he was about to say._

_Miles was just starting to tell him a bit about his work (He was wearing a dirty gardener’s apron over some roll-neck sweater. It’s a mystery how he managed to look ridiculous but so great at the same time) when a couple came in to have a look. He flashed an apologetic smile to Alex before getting up to greet them. Alex decided it was time to leave. Before he went, he picked up the closest bouquet to go with him. Miles looked a bit surprised but also pleased, asking him if he likes Stephanotis. Alex had no idea what he’s talking about. He just liked to see Miles glistening with happiness. He said yes._

Alex later realizes that the flower shop has just opened on the very day he knocked over the poor pot of mimosa. It’s a small shop, and Miles is the owner and the only one that works here. He sometimes makes tea for his clients, if they linger long enough. Like everything else about his new friend, Alex makes notes in his mind. Miles Kane: born and raised in Wirral, new to LA, makes great tea, has the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen, an enthusiastic talker, an artist...the Riddler. Something about him is so comforting to Alex. He can’t pin it down yet. What he’s doing right now is simply what every perfectionist would do, he tries to figure it out.

 

Partly to prove his declared love for flowers true, partly to solve the puzzle, Alex comes back the next day to Miles’ flower shop to buy another bouquet of flowers.

 

And every day after that.

 

 

 

  

+FIN+ 

 

 

 

 


End file.
